Un Androide Enamorado
by Javichu
Summary: Visión conoce y experimenta cosas humanas, tal vez demasiado humanas...En realidad, exageradamente humanas como para salir ileso de estas. [Wanda/Vision]
1. Chapter 1

_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

Un Androide Enamorado

Un Androide con sentimientos. Él, Visión, guardando sentimientos, (y románticos además) por Wanda Maximoff, no la más estable, tampoco la más cuerda.

Si bien no era imposible, si era extraño, al punto de hacerle querer comparar hasta el último punto para tener la certeza de toda esa situación.

Al final que él estuviera enamorado sonaba…Irreal, incluso para él.

Wanda, el simple nombre le hacía sentir _algo_.

Últimamente habían compartido, mucho, y Visión se encontró aceptando que estar con ella, conocerla, escucharla, era…Cómodo. Todo cerca de ella le era cómodo, solo exceptuando cuando debía consolarla, ahí aparecía un pequeño deseo, no tener que ver tristeza en sus ojos. Que sonriera, porque el Androide también aceptaba que la sonrisa de esa humana (Y ese marcado acento), eran cosas que gustaba de ver. Tal vez mucho.

Androide. Enamorado. Humana. Wanda.

Las palabras sonaban raras, aun así Visión ya estaba acostumbrándose a ellas.

Un Androide enamorado. En serio, que hilaridad.

* * *

 _Ah, no puedo creer que solo con ser el primero ya me haya costado tanto hacer que quedaran justas 155 palabras, pero...¡Lo logre! (No completo, aun me quedan 4 drabbles también xS). Y bueno, me costo un poquito, pero espero que les haya gustado, intente hacer lo mejor con esta pareja que ahora me empezó a gustar un poco...Y con pocas palabras hice lo que pude xD_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _PD: El titulo es horrible, ¿Soy la única a la que le cuestan tanto?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

Un Androide Enamorado

Visión estaba perdido. Podía saber mucho, pero con sensaciones humanas estaba realmente perdido.

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué se sentía algo...Enojado? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar a esos dos humanos? ¿Porque quería ir directo allí y llevarse a Wanda lejos?

Frunció el ceño confundido.

Era una extraña sensación…No le gustaba como se sentía.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Natasha se acercó él.

—No... —Contesto, pero luego medito, tal vez Natasha podría serle de ayuda. —En realidad sí…Me siento extraño.

— ¿En qué forma?

—No estoy seguro. —Fue sincero y miro hacia donde se encontraba el porqué de sus problemas.

La pelirroja lo miro en silencio, asimilando todo y con lo observadora que era noto _algo._

—¿No estarás celoso, Visión? —Pregunto con una sonrisa casi cómplice.

El Androide abrió un poco los ojos, mirando como hablaban tranquilamente Wanda y James Barnes.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Celoso…¿Él?

Casi soltó un suspiro. Estas sensaciones humanas ya lo superaban.


	3. Chapter 3

_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

Un Androide Enamorado

—Me gustan las estrellas.

Wanda tenía una costumbre. Siempre quedaba en silencio y decía cualquier cosa, siempre sin pensar mucho.

—Con Pietro nos quedábamos hasta tarde siempre para verlas, a él no le gustaban, decía que eran solo puntos brillantes, pero siempre me acompañaba.—Sonrió con nostalgia.

Visión la miraba en silencio, sin saber que decir.

—Creo que a mi mamá le gustaban, parece que tenía un collar con una. —A veces no recordaba muchas cosas, lo que dijo era una simple…quizás.

Una idea cruzo la mente de Visión viendo como Wanda miraba el oscuro cielo que casi no tenía estrellas en él.

Tomo a la mujer en sus brazos, ella no puso resistencia, quizás vio lo que quería hacer, quizás no. No importo.

Visión luego solo pudo pensar cómo se sentía tenerla apoyada contra el lejos de la ciudad, donde las estrellas se veían perfectamente, y la sonrisa de Wanda brillaba más que nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

Un Androide Enamorado

Visión supuso que era algo esperado, porque eran un grupo, y era obvio que un día verían como desaparecían.

Era lo lógico. Es decir, hace días Visión llevo a Wanda a ver la estrellas, haciendo que la chica le pidiera frecuentemente que la llevara al mismo lugar, convirtiendo el ver las estrellas juntos en una rutina.

Un día al volver sus compañeros los encontraron.

Natasha los miraba fijamente, Bucky extrañado, Steve con una leve sonrisa, y Sam parecía simplemente querer echarse a reír.

— ¿Cómo les fue en su cita? —Pregunto la pelirroja, cómplice.

Y si le preguntaban a Visión, el habría dicho que Wanda los miraría fijamente, y caminara en silencio lejos, pero no esa respuesta, que para muchos podía ser común, pero no para ella, porque ella no era normal.

—Bien.

Visión no encontraba una opción razonable para el que se sintiera tan feliz con esa simple palabra.

Los otros… Solo miraban gratamente sorprendidos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

Un Androide Enamorado

Lo había meditado la noche anterior, mucho, viendo todas las posibles reacciones, y llego a una conclusión.

Debía declararse a Wanda.

Los humanos cuando querían a alguien se declaraban a ellos, exponían su corazón, y si la otra persona los correspondía, comenzaban a salir, ¿No?

Bien, pues si era así él se declararía, la noche anterior se sentía completamente seguro, pero hoy cuando ya estaba parado frente a Wanda comenzó a dudar.

¿Estaba nervioso? Obviamente.

—Y lo que quería decir era, que…Que…Puedo guardar, ciertos…¿Sentimientos? Y creo que estos están…Hacia ti…

Ayer se escuchaba genial cuando lo pensó, en serio.

Wanda que le estuvo mirando todo ese tiempo intensamente, hablo.

—¿Me quieres?

Para la confundida mente del Androide lo más fácil fue asentir.

Wanda podría haber tenido muchas reacciones, pero eligió la mejor según Visión.

Sonrió. De forma feliz, pura, casi dulce. Diciéndole todo sin tener que usar palabras. Haciendo que Visión sonriera también, comprendiéndole perfectamente.

* * *

 _¿Fin? Eh, ¡Lo termine! Y creo que este es uno de los fics mas melosos que he escrito (Y ademas ni siquiera use besos, subí de nivel en cuanto a romance), pero me gusto, con esta pareja me imagino cosas lindas, tiernas, no podía ponerme dramática justo ahora._

 _Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, y dieron favoritos ;)_

 _Espero que les gustara, me costo, en serio T-T._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
